


Clean Getaway

by Linkuu



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Carl Grimes, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Teasing, Top Ron Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkuu/pseuds/Linkuu
Summary: Carl attempts to be a good, responsible babysitter and Ron loves to make sure he fails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is cringey lmao I'm rusty at nsfw currently,,,,, bring this ship back to life please

Carl was lying on his bed fully clothed, boots and everything- which would be enough to make Michonne cringe if she were there to get onto him about it, but he took full advantage of when no one was there to tell him what to do, even knowing there’d be hell to pay once Michonne was back to see the mess he’d tracked everywhere. 

He was actually quite immersed in the comic he was reading, the atmosphere of his peaceful room consumed him. It wasn’t often he got complete silence in his life…or...he hadn’t for a while, anyway. Judith had been a bit restless that day in particular. Nearly an hour ago she was crying almost as soon as Carl got back from to his room from calming her down the time before, so after a while he decided to bring her into his room- she seemed quietest when he held her, and she fell asleep nestled next to him. 

At least, she was asleep until there was a knock at Carl’s window, which was when she was startled awake and began to bawl once more. Carl dropped his book and sighed, immediately going to pick her up and bounce her on his hip before opening the window to Ron, who had definitely realized his mistake judging by the look on his face. Carl didn’t speak as the dirty blonde climbed through the window, only hushing Judith as she was slowly calming down through her cries. He closed the window with his foot after Ron climbed in and he hadn’t stopped giving him the look. 

"I love you.” Ron pulled the biggest, fakest smile of them all, making a heart with his hands. 

“There’s a door” Carl whispered, but an angry whisper. 

“It’s a gesture- plus, how was I supposed to know your dad wasn’t home? Every time he answers the door he looks at me like I killed his wife and firstborn child. Listen, his handshakes are way too firm, his tone of voice is way too stern. I’m pretty sure he’s just waiting to walk in on us fucking before he takes an axe to my neck.” 

Carl nearly gasped when Ron cursed, looking down at Judith like she had been the most innocent thing that ever existed. “Don’t be foul…my dad doesn’t know, trust me, I’d be the dead one.” 

“Well, you aren’t exactly a quiet bottom- I guess it’ll be both of our heads then because that man has it out for me.” 

“Shut up.” Carl said, laying Judith down on the bed and kissing her forehead. She made a restless noise before seeming to fall right back to sleep. 

“I hope she’s okay.” He exhaled, letting himself sit down with his head against the wall. “She’s been tossing and turning all night and most of the day, I think she’s having nightmares.” 

Ron sat criss cross in front of Carl, leaning a bit close to his face and giving another smile, but a genuine one this time, the kind Carl could never resist smiling back to. “I’m sure she’s okay- I’d have nightmares if I were her too.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I didn’t-” 

“Earlier you said that you love me and I didn’t say it back, I’m sorry...Just, Judith..” 

“I understand.” Ron said, taking Carl’s hand into his own and interlocking their fingers. He leaned a bit closer until the space between their lips was nonexistent. Chills ran down Carl’s spine- it had been a few days since they got the chance to do this, but he felt better somehow…all his troubles seemed to melt away when Ron was holding him and it was all he could bring himself to think about in the moment- Just Ron, which was a pleasant thought to consume ones mind in Carl’s opinion. 

He pushed closer, grasping at the fabric of Ron’s shirt, the brunette grunted as he was gripped on the ass and pulled into the blonde’s lap- at the noise Carl made Judith made a disgruntled noise in response. He cursed in his head as he tried his best to pull away from his boyfriend’s firm grip, “Ron,” he mumbled through kisses, “Ron!” he spoke a bit louder, pushing on the boys chest, he finally pulled away. “We can’t… not in here.” he whispered. 

Ron wasn’t too shaken by the inconvenience, just aggravated, he lifted Carl by the thighs and carried him that way to the nearest bedroom, kissing him as often as he could while walking. Carl’s fragile frame was soon slammed into his dad’s bedroom wall- he moaned louder than he would like to admit, wrapping his legs around Ron’s back and digging his nails into his lovers shoulders. The taller boy smirked, knowing by now that Carl liked to be treated roughly, so much so that any protest to getting fucked senseless in his dad’s bedroom while he was supposed to be babysitting was the farthest thing from his mind right now. 

Ron took the care to gently close the door behind them as not to wake Judith again, he’d done enough of that for the day, but Carl was too desperate right now to notice. After a while of doing this Ron had realized how incredibly easy it was to get Carl begging, and how much of a turn on it was to watch him take every command and still want more. 

He took a dive at the already excited boy’s neck, not paying any mind to Carl’s wandering hands which were making every attempt to get Ron out of his shirt- that was, until he felt the teeth sinking into his neck. Carl let a yelp escape him, tightening his hands on Ron wherever he could find to hold onto. Ron didn’t hold on long, just almost drawing blood- he had a routine down for how long he should hold it to cause a bruise, something that was quite troublesome to Carl once he was in his right mind and knew to hide them. 

Once Ron lifted his head and looked Carl in the eyes, he had his full attention. 

“Don’t be so eager, sweetheart.” Ron teased, trailing his fingers up his boyfriend’s side and earning a whimper. “Patience is a very important thing to have.” 

“Asshole.” Carl mumbled, causing him to get slammed back against the wall with a buck of Ron’s hips. 

“Fuck!” he groaned with a shit-eating grin on his face, letting the thought of the fact that he was about to get exactly what he wanted run rampant in his mind- no matter how long it took them to get there. 

Ron took a hard grip on Carl’s cheeks and watched him enjoy every second of it. 

“Comments like that aren’t going to get you anywhere but teased more.” His voice was condescending, and just about as close to music as Carl could get. 

“I sure hope so.” He tried to smile through Ron’s grip, just enough so he could tell. 

Ron released Carl’s face and opened the space between them again, leaving him to catch his balance on the floor. 

“Get on your knees” he demanded, and Carl dropped at his command, observing the familiar sight of Ron throbbing through his jeans. He was eager to unbuckle his belt and was allowed to go as far as pulling the undergarments down, but a strong voice made him think twice about putting his hands on it just as he was about to. 

“You don’t get free rein over me after how you’ve acted.” Carl whimpered in protest, waiting for further instruction. 

“Strip.” Ron took a few steps back and sat himself in one of the chairs in the room. This wasn’t a strange new thing for him to be shy about, it was something Ron asked of him all the time, and since the first time he’d been getting better and better. At this point he could even say he enjoyed it. Ok, he could definitely say he enjoyed it. It was an absolute thrill to him, all of this was. 

Every moment he spent with Ron lit a fire in him, his heart was always pounding, mind racing. Kissing him was like an electric spark, no one had ever made him feel so thankful he stayed alive in a world where there weren’t many things that made fighting seem worth it. 

Carl stood, making a full show of himself, running his hands along his slender figure, fingers through his hair, showing off his pretty features quite a bit before getting to any actual stripping. After a drawn out display of how desirable he was-which Ron had no doubt of before-Carl took his rough hands to his belt buckle, tediously removing the belt and undoing the buttons and zippers. The pants nearly fell off of him after that, as he chose to wear pants two sizes too big. His svelte legs were revealed, smooth and soft like silk- he liked to shave whenever he could now that they were in Alexandria. Carl skipped over his underwear as he wanted to save it for last, taking his fingers to the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulling it over his head. He tossed it off to the side and finally started toying with the elastic band of his boxers, taking his sweet time before he went through with pulling them down. He stepped out of them gracefully and threw those aside as well, at last positioning himself on Ron’s lap. 

“Well done, love.” Ron whispered against Carl’s neck, nipping at his earlobe. 

Carl felt the sensation run through him, curling his toes at the excitement he got from this. He bit his lip, holding Ron tight. 

Ron knew Carl was at his mercy. He pulled back and looked him in the eyes. They were eager and filled with lust, passionate bright blue eyes stared back at him and it was one of Ron’s favorite things to see. He took a tight grip on Carl’s hips and leered as the squeal escaped the other’s lips. Meticulously he admired the delicate physique in front of him, groping and squeezing everything there was to be groped and squeezed, savoring every noise that Carl let out at the pleasure he was deriving from getting manhandled. 

His hands found their way back to Carl’s hips and he jerked the other boy closer. Carl knew there would be handprints colored black and blue on his sides tomorrow, and on Ron’s neck there would be bitemarks and bruises. They belonged to each other and Carl thought there wasn’t any mark he could be prouder of. 

As Carl was getting lost in thoughts of belonging to Ron and letting the love give him butterflies he was interrupted by the situation at hand. 

“Open your mouth.” Ron ordered. Carl obeyed. 

Ron slipped two fingers into Carl’s mouth and naturally the boy’s soft lips were already closed around them, the routine wasn’t anywhere close to unfamiliar. Carl bobbed his head and treated the fingers as he would treat anything else he put in his mouth, taking his time and doing well enough to turn Ron on. Ron let him go at it for about a minute and a half, before he said “Stop” and had his fingers relinquished almost instantly. 

“Are you ready?” Ron asked, and an eager nod was what followed. 

Rugged hands felt around soft skin, and carefully Ron pushed a finger to Carl’s entrance, hearing a lustful gasp followed by indulgent laughter as he pressed his finger deeper. Carl tried to keep himself from wiggling with Ron’s rhythm, but he was desperate for more, the teasing couldn’t go on like this. Ron added another finger and Carl threw his head forward, slinging his mess of hair with him. He whined, cock throbbing at this point. 

“What do you want?” Ron asked with a condescending smile, thrusting his fingers in more forcefully. “Fuck!” Carl moaned, “I want-” he was cut off by another, deeper thrust, “I want..” he lifted his head, brunette locks of hair stuck to his lips and straying off in every direction, “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Someone’s forgetting their manners,” Ron pushed his fingers in once more, “Say please.” he teased with the most pleasant expression, this time ceasing all movement. 

Carl whimpered, clenching his eyes shut. “Please,” he spat out almost instantly, desperate. 

“Please what?” 

A whine let out through his lips, “Please, Ron.” he swallowed, “Please fuck me.” 

Ron chuckled and pulled his hand free, lifting Carl once more and slamming him down on the bed. Carl giggled as Ron climbed on top of him, holding his ass up by the thighs. 

“Wait, wait” Carl bit his lip through a smile, twisting around while Ron still tightly gripped the pale skin, he was rummaging through Rick’s bedside table for a moment before he pulled out a bottle of lube and leaned up, handing it to Ron. 

“How’d you know where this was?” He asked, examining the bottle. 

“Lucky guess.” Carl pecked Ron’s lips. 

“Hold your hand out.” 

Carl did, Ron uncapped the lube and squirted some in his hand. Carl took his free hand and held Ron’s neck as he initiated a kiss with him, slowly lathering Ron’s cock in the lube. It didn’t take long. Ron was left still leaning into the kiss when Carl pulled away and fell back onto the bed again. 

The blonde took Carl’s thighs once more, yanking him closer and readying himself, waiting for a nod from Carl before he carefully pushed himself in. 

Carl’s breath hitched in anticipation, he worked against Ron’s movement, waiting to take the rest of his length. Ron was working on it, going further until he was as deep as he could be. His pace was steady, pulling out and going back in, just long enough for Carl to get used to it. By now he knew Carl would tough it out through almost anything Ron wanted to do or try whether it hurt or not, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

He pulled nearly all the way out this time, bringing himself back with a hard thrust. Carl arched his back and pushed his head into the pillow, clenching the sheets. He was already dripping pre-cum. Ron couldn’t help but smile, all the times they went through this and Carl was still quivering at as little as his touch. 

Ron kept moving and Carl was happy to move against him, every now and then Ron cursed under his breath- Carl was too intoxicated by the feeling of Ron to notice- the friction was beginning to become too much for Carl, “Ron” he panted, trying to get out the words ‘I’m gonna’ or something to that effect, but it was all incomprehensible syllables. 

Ron seemed to have the idea, because he took a hand to Carl’s cock to help him along. Carl was shuddering at the touch, not sure if he should buck his hips into Ron’s hand or move against Ron’s cock- he couldn’t make the decision and ended up just waiting out his orgasm, letting the cum leak out and drip down Ron’s stilled knuckles. 

“Keep going.” Carl managed to utter, nearly ready to collapse. 

Ron finished not long after that. Exhausted, he fell by Carl on the bed. Ron smiled, turning over to see Carl. He brushed the thick brown hair from his boyfriend’s eyes, giving him a little kiss. 

“I love you.” Carl whispered as Ron pulled himself from the kiss. 

“I love you.” Ron replied, halfway burying his smiling face in the pillow and taking Carl’s hand. 

They lied there looking at each other for what seemed like the longest time, smiling, giggling, looking back to the other. They would have gone on forever if not for the noise of the front door opening and Rick laughing at one of his own jokes. You could practically see Michonne shaking her head but smiling anyway. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Carl got out of the bed and started pulling his clothes on, tossing Ron’s at him. 

“Carl.” Ron sighed, pulling his shirt over his head, not as panicked as Carl clearly was, “You have to tell him at some point.” he said as he stood, pulling his pants up and buckling the belt back. 

“No, I don’t.” Carl shoved his boots on his feet and laced them up, rushing Ron out of the window, “Jump, take your ladder with you on the way out.” 

Ron kissed Carl’s cheek, to Carl’s dismay, and jumped out of the window. Carl watched long enough to see Ron was okay. Ron made a heart with his hands again, smiling big before he darted in the direction of his house, not wanting to be around when Rick got into his bedroom. 

“He didn’t take the ladder.” Carl mumbled, not taking any more time before he made his way into his bedroom, kicking the ladder down through the window and hurriedly shutting it back. He sat and scrambled to pick up his comic book and pretend he was reading it. Judith was still sound asleep. 

Michonne stood in the doorway, Carl looked up nonchalantly with his mess of brown hair strung out all over the place. 

An uncomfortable silence took over the air between them and Carl was beginning to get nervous. 

“You two have fun?” Michonne asked. 

Carl began to stutter like an idiot. 

“You and Judith?” she smiled 

“O-oh” Carl averted his eyes, “yeah.” he said “she’s been a little restless but she sleeps more soundly when she’s with me.” 

“Anything else you wanna tell me?” 

“.... not that I can think of...” 

“Nothing I might get angry at you for?” 

“Okay, okay!” He shook his head from the guilt trip, he never could get anything past Michonne. “Please, just.. Don’t tell da-” 

“That you got dirt on my sheets with those nasty boots?” 

“I-” Carl’s heart was racing, this was a roller coaster. 

“You’re cleaning them this time.” Her shiny white teeth shone through when she smiled, turning and leaving the room. 

Rick was by the door trying not to snicker, and they walked to their bedroom together. 

“You think he’s gonna tell us?” Rick whispered with a grin. 

“When he’s ready.” Michonne got on her tiptoes and kissed Rick on the cheek. “My bet? He asks me on advice on how to tell you.” Another smile, she slapped Rick on the chest. 

“Yeah, I bet” Rick rolled his eyes. 

“Now I got two sets of sheets to clean up.” Michonne sighed, looking at their bed, and the lube still lying on the floor, the drawer still pulled open, Ron’s underwear by the wall. 

“Clean getaway.” Rick snorted, Michonne punched his arm.


End file.
